disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disenchanted
Jessie Nelson J. David Stem David N. Weiss |studio = Josephson Entertainment Right Coast Productions Walt Disney Pictures |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |language = English |preceded = Enchanted |imdb_id = 1596342 }} Disenchanted is an upcoming American fantasy-musical film and sequel to Enchanted, produced and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures in association with Barry Sonnenfeld and Josephson Entertainment. It will be written by J. David Stem and David N. Weiss, and directed by Adam Shankman.‘Enchanted’: Disney Taps Adam Shankman to Direct Sequel Synopsis The story is set ten years after Enchanted, with Giselle questioning her happily ever after, and accidentally triggering events that make everyone’s lives turn upside-down in both the real world and in the animated kingdom of Andalasia. Cast *Amy Adams as Giselle Development In February 2010, Variety reported that Walt Disney Pictures planned to film a sequel with Barry Josephson and Barry Sonnenfeld producing again. Jessie Nelson was attached to write the screenplay and Anne Fletcher to direct. Disney hoped the cast members from the first film would return and for a release as early as 2011.'Enchanted' to see second chapter On January 12, 2011, composer Alan Menken was asked about the sequel in an interview. His reply was, "I've heard things but there's nothing yet. I don't know much about what's happening with that. Honestly, I don't know what the studio wants to do next. I presume there will be some future projects for me to work on. I love doing that, I really do. But I'm not frustrated that this isn't one of them. At the moment I have a lot of stage things happening and I'm busy enough with that, so I really don't need more on my plate."Exclusive Alan Menken Interview - Tangled, Musical Comedy TV Series, Enchanted 2 and Snow Queen On March 28, 2011, in an interview for his latest film Hop, James Marsden was asked about the sequel.Exclusive: James Marsden on Hop As of July 2014, Disney had hired screenwriters J. David Stem and David N. Weiss to write a script for a sequel, and also hired Anne Fletcher to direct the film.Disney Casts ‘Enchanted 2′ Spell With ‘Smurfs’ Scribes On September 29, 2015, it was announced that the Enchanted sequel was now under the working title Disenchanted.Enchanted Sequel Moving Forward at Disney as Disenchanted On October 6, 2016, it was announced that Adam Shankman would replace Anne Fletcher as the director of the film. On January 15, 2018, Shankman revealed that the script for the film was almost finished and, afterward, the songs would be written. He also confirmed the film would contain more songs than the first film but an equal amount of hand-drawn animation as the first.Enchanted 2 Script Nearly Done; Includes ‘A Lot More Songs’ Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz will also return to write songs for the film. On May 21, 2019, during an interview, Menken revealed that the film hasn't been green-lit yet, as it is still in early stages of development, with the writers "trying to get the script right". References Category:Disney films Category:Hybrid films Category:Live-action films Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Sequel films Category:Enchanted